The innocence of Love
by chocolate freak201
Summary: After living with her dad because of her parents divorce Katy moves back to Mystic Falls to live with her sister Caroline and her mom. Katy is adopted and needs to tell Caroline, she is also a powerful witch. What Katy doesn't expect is to fall in love with an original.
1. Coming Home

( Katy's POV )

Today I was going back to Mystic Falls.I haven't been there in 3 years since my parents divorce. I went and stayed with my dad and his husband Steven, we all got along great. Caroline was sad but she got over it.

'' Katy it's time to go '' called my dad." coming '' I called from upstairs.

I picked up my suitcases and went down stairs. I went up to Steven and hugged him. '' I'm gonna miss you Steven" ''I'm gonna miss you to Katy'' Steven said hugging me back. I broke away from the hug and walked up to my dad. '' Ready to go'' my dad asked.I nodded.

The airplane ride was short since we didn't live very far from Mystic Falls. I was going to surprise Caroline today. I didn't tell her because I wanted to see how she would react when she saw me. I told my mom what I planed to do and she promised to keep it a secret.

I walked up to my house and knocked on the door. It opened up to show my moms face. She instantly brightened up with a huge smile on her face and hugged me immediately.

''Katy'' my mom screamed. '' Hi mom'' I said as I pulled back from the hug. '' Where is Caroline '' ''She's at The Grill with her friends'' ''Okay i'll be back it's time to go surprise Caroline'' I squealed. ''Okay have fun'' my mom replied. After that I walked out the door, got in my car, and went to The Grill.

I stepped out of my car and opened the doors to The Grill. I saw Caroline on the right side of The Grill with Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, and three other guys I didn't know. I walked up to Caroline and covered her eyes with my hands. '' Guess who'' I said. '' Wait that voice sounds familiar...oh my god Katy!'' Caroline screamed. '' Care-Bear!'' I screamed back. '' I thought you were with dad'' ''I decided to come back and live in Mystic Falls'' '' Wait so who is this'',the guy with the raven black hair asked.'' This is my older sister Katy'', I waved. ''I'm Stefan,Damon,and Alaric'' ''Hi...wait do I see my gaming buddy?'',I asked looking at Jeremy. '' Yeah it's me'', Jeremy said getting up to hug me and soon I got hugs from Tyler, Bonnie, and Matt. I just rolled my eyes at Elena.

'' So by the looks of it you guys don't like each other'', gesturing between me and Elena. '' Are you kidding they get into 2 or 3 fights of the whole year'', Caroline said laughing . '' It's not funny Caroline she bust my lip'' I said getting mad. '' In all fairness you did pull some of her hair out, gave her a black eye, and gave her a migraine for 2 days'', Jeremy said laughing along with Caroline. I smirked thinking of what Jeremy said. Elena just glared at me. I'm pretty sure everyone was laughing now.

''So I be looking forward to a fight sometime'',said a smirking Damon. '' Trust me you will'', Bonnie said smiling. '' Well it was nice meeting you guys but I have to tell Caroline something in private at home", I said standing up. ''Yeah okay bye guys see you tomorrow at school",Caroline said also standing up. ''Bye Caroline and Katy", everyone said.

When we got home Caroline and I went to the living room. '' So what did you want to tell me?", Caroline asked. "Caroline I'm a witch''.

To Be Continued...


	2. Coming Home pt2

(Katy's POV )

"Wait what did you just say.'' said a shocked Caroline. "Caroline I'm adopted. I got adopted when I was a baby, dad told me just a year ago and I found out I'm from a powerful witch bloodline.'' I explained. "Oh my goodness that's great." Caroline said relaxing a bit. "Wait what do you mean thank goodness, I thought you would be shocked, surprised, scared, or something." "No it's ugh...I have something to tell you I'm a vampire." Caroline told me. I did not see that coming. "Also I'm one of the five most powerful witches in the world I can do powerful spells and not even be out of breath.'' Really, wow even Bonnie can't do powerful spells like that and be completely fine." " Wait ,wait ,wait back it up Bonnie's a witch?'' I asked surprised by this new information. "Oh yeah also Stefan and Damon's a vampire, Tyler's a hybrid, and Elena is a doppelganger." Caroline told me bluntly as if it wasn't a big deal. "And also there are the Originals-" The Originals are in town?" I asked cutting Caroline off. '' Yeah how do you know about them?" Caroline asked slightly confused.

" The witches told me about them and the hybrid Klaus ,but no I have never met them." "Well it's late and I think I have to sleep on everything that I just learned because, lets face it were both shocked and or surprised." "Yeah your right I'll tell you more about the powerful witches more tomorrow." I told Caroline now yawning. " Okay goodnight." she said. "Night." I said going upstairs into my room with Caroline going into hers. I unpacked my clothes from my suitcases and put them in my dressers. Soon I was done, so I put on some pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning I got up early for school. I got changed into an outfit, that looked like the one I wore yesterday only red. I went downstairs to cook breakfast. I quickly cooked eggs and bacon and ate it. Soon I was done and just waited for Caroline. "Hey you ready?'' Caroline asked walking downstairs. "Yeah I've been ready for a while now." I said getting up. "Oh sorry.'' "Yeah it's okay let's go. ''I said grabbing my keys. We walked outside to get into my car. Then we left to go to school.


	3. School and a Jolt of Electricity

(Katy's POV)

We pulled up to the school and stepped out of the car. I seen Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Tyler, and Matt coming up to us. I smiled at them but Elena. "Hi guys." Caroline and I said at the same time. "Hey" Everyone replied. "So what you guys up to?" I asked. "Nothing just talking." Bonnie said. I nodded. At that time my books decided to fall out of my arms. I bent down to pick them up and so did Bonnie. Our hands touched each other then I felt a jolt of electricity. We both gasped. " your a witch." Bonnie said her eyes filled with shock. "Yeah." I responded. " but it's not that your like r-really really p-powerful." she stuttered. "What just happened?" Jeremy asked. "She's a really powerful witch." Bonnie responded. " I was going to tell you guys but well that already happened." Caroline said. "So do you know what we are." Stefan asked. "Yes I do, Caroline filled me in last night after I told her what I am last night." I answered Stefan's question. "But you still have to tell me how your one of the most powerful witches in the world and about the 5 most powerful witches in the world." Caroline told me eagerly. "I know i'll tell you all later after school, can we talk somewhere." I asked all of them. "Sure we can meet at the Boarding House." Stefan said. Then the school bell rung, so we went to class.

The school day was short and I found out that our history teacher Alaric is a vampire hunter. Now Caroline and I were on our way to the Salvatore Boarding House.

(A/N I;m sorry. But I will now start to update every Tuesday.)


	4. Powerful Witch

(Katy's POV)

After we finally pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding house I followed Caroline into the house and into the house. She lead me into the living room and I spotted Damon, Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan, Alaric, and Elena ... UGH! I just rolled my eyes and sat next to Bonnie. "So what's this talk about 5 powerful witches and you being one." Damon questioned as he walked into the room.

"Well if you shut up I can tell you." I snapped. This is gonna be a looooong day! " So lets start with the bloodline of the 5 witch's. They obviously come from 5 witch bloodline's the Smith's, Washington's, Lewis's, Harrison's, and of course the Bennett's." I said eyeing Bonnie but quickly turning my gaze away from her. I was about to start again but got interrupted.

" How do you find out that your a powerful witch?" Jeremy asks. "You find out when you see you have one of the numbers 1-5 on your hand." I started only to be again interrupted this time by Caroline. " But I've lived with you for most of my life and never seen an number on either of your hands." " Well I was going to tell you about that before you interrupted me. You get the number when you turn 16 years old and when it reveals a whole montage of visions of the past and the future in front of you while there are these amazing colors flowing through the air it's really beautiful. The reason why you can't see the number is because I pat a spell on it so no one can see it."

" You mean like a cloaking spell?" Bonnie asks. "Yeah well you could say a mini cloaking spell." "Do you know who all the witch's are?" Stefan asks." "Actually we don't know who the 3 witch is she's the Bennett witch. Bonnie I don't mean to make you feel sad or anything but it's been 3 years sense Shiela right?" I watched as her face dropped when I asked the question but she slowly nodded. Then a giant smile crept on my lips. Everybody gave me weird looks.

"Why are you smiling because she's dead?'' Caroline asked. "Oh my goodness no I was not smiling because of that. I was smiling because now we know who the 3rd witch is." I said with a huge grin still on my face. '' What do you mean?" Caroline asks. "You know how I have a cloaking spell on my hand to keep people from seeing the number on it. Well I think that Sheila put that spell on your hand before you found out you were a witch and before she ...kind of ...died." I said finishing slowly and gloomy.

" Why wouldn't she tell me even I was." Bonnie with confusion written all over her face. I knew that Shiela didn't want Bonnie to find out because of the danger she would be in. " Well she did it to protect you." " Why would she do it to protect me?'' I sighed. "Bonnie while being this powerful is also a blessing it's also a curse. There's people out there that either wants use your power for their own selfish reason or other witch's that want to take your power." I explained to her softly." How do witch's take your power?'' asked a now alarmed Bonnie.

" There's a ritual that you do." I told her not wanting to say more. Seeing that I didn't say anything else about it she changed the subject." But I've tried to do no, I did d powerful spells like that before and I've nearly died. Also I've never seen the flowing colors or visions what ever you said." Bonnie still denying that truth. " Bonnie that's because you haven't actually seen the number which unlocks the power." I told her. Then I got an idea. " okay Bonnie give me your hand." I told her . She put her hand over mine then I waved my left hand over hers. Once I stopped she flipped her hand over and it revealed a 3. I did the same thing with my hand and it revealed a 2.

" I told you Bonnie your the third witch. Now we have the full circle." I said beaming up at Bonnie. "Ok" Bonnie said I believe you. Everyone was just shocked at everything that happened.

(A/N I will try to update every Tuesday)


End file.
